New Players
by Jokun
Summary: The Military Uniform Princess plans to pull in more Creations into the fray, hoping to enlist them and to hasten whatever she plans for the word of the Creators, which is anything but benevolent. Of course not if Souta and the others have anything to say about it. A fic with a planned multi-crossover of characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RE: Creators, or any of the crossover titles that will be involved in this fanfic

Chapter 1: New Arrival

"YES! YES! I'M BACK! I'M BACK IN JAPAN!"

People took notice while some looked alarmed when little blond-haired girl in some sort of flight suit started shouting like someone deranged and had the expression to match it. What was more alarming though was that the fact that said girl carried a submachinegun. Whether it's real or not carrying such a thing in public is highly illegal in present day Japan and would get someone in big trouble.

"Huh? Wait a minute." The little girl looked at her hand and then examined herself all over. "I'm still a little girl. Everything that I am, everything that I have…I'm still Tanya Degurechaff." The realization made her want to scream. "Curse you Being X!" After her awkward outburst she then took notice of the people ogling at her, giving her queer stares while some were taking pictures of her with their cellphones. She could discern some of their murmurs.

"Who is this little foreigner?"

"Are they shooting a movie here?"

"Somebody, call the police."

"Isn't that Tanya from Youjo Senki?"

"Idiot it's probably somebody cosplaying her."

 _Damn it! I'm standing out here. I have to find somewhere to lay low and figure out what's going on._

To the amazement of the crowd the little girl suddenly took flight and flew off high overhead, toward the tallest of buildings. Among the crowd were two individuals who took extreme interest over the incident: a student who wore glasses and tall red-haired girl who accompanied him.

"Souta, call the others, especially Meteora. I'll go on ahead and follow that girl."

"Wait Selesia, that's took risky. Let's just wait for the others, please." The boy with the glasses grabs the arm of the redhead, stopping her.

"I understand your concern. But if I don't get to her first the other group would probably will. You know that."

"But-"

"Also, there's the matter that she might cause trouble out of the confusion she might be feeling. You don't want that do you?"

The boy could not say anything to dissuade the redhead and he knows she's right. But he couldn't stop worrying about her welfare especially with the forces they are facing.

The redhead smiled at him. "Don't worry. We'll keep in touch with our phones." She brought out her device and gave him a reassuring wave with it.

He let go of her. "Please be careful, Selesia."

"I will."

She then left him among the dispersing crowd, heading where she won't be seen and take flight, to pursue the flying little girl. It was then that Souta overhead a couple of passing youths audibly discussing the fiasco early.

"To see that Tanya knockoff flying like the character from the anime. It was so…freaking awesome!"

"Agreed. But it just seems strange they'd do a promotional stunt on _Youjo Senki_ at this point in time when the series is nearing its end."

"Youjo Senki…" Souta brought out his phone. But instead making the call to his friends as Selesia told him to do; he instead searched through the internet for the term: Youjo Senki. His eyes widen a bit after reading through the info he saw. He looked at the general direction where Selesia headed. Souta couldn't shake the bad feeling he was sensing from all of this.

Tanya sat by the rooftop of some high-rise, catching her breath and calming herself. Her mind was going over what happened up to this point. "This is definitely Japan. But I how did I get here…"

She recalled her unit, the 203rd mage battalion which came from a successful mission that would determine the fate of the war between the Empire and the Republic. They were sent flying out to intercept suspected enemy forces on their route back home when they met them, a mage battalion from the Allied Kingdoms. Tanya's group was only eleven in number, a far outcry against a battalion-sized force. They had little choice that time. It was either die fleeing or die fighting. Of course she chose the latter and told this to her men and they followed, but at great cost. One by one her men fell to the enemy's assault but not before they greatly thinned their numbers in response, forcing the Kingdom mages to pull back and regroup. Just when thought they'd get a breather then appeared the enemy's wild card: a mage which Tanya thought to have died by her hand comes back from the dead and decides to settle the score with her once and for all.

"He caught me. It was Being X. The bastard. I remember an explosion. I definitely thought I died…But I came to, and I'm right here, in Japan. How did this all happen?"

"Perhaps I can help you answer that."

Tanya quickly rose up and pointed her submachinegun at the source of the voice. She saw a pretty red-haired girl, floating, coming to land on the rooftop of where she stood. The girl in question wore casual clothing, typical of this era. She did not appear to be wearing anything that would be identified as a flight suit that allowed flight from where she recently came from and yet she was flying, which in Tanya's eyes is mighty suspicious.

"Being…X?" she said with a scowl, her finger already touching the trigger of her weapon.

The redhead shook her head while smiling at her, as well as raising both her arms in a sign that she meant no harm. "No. I'm not who you think I am. I'm Selesia Yupitiria. And like you, I'm a stranger in this world."

"What the hell are you taking about? Me and you, strangers of this world? I used to live here but now I'm back. The only stranger here is you, Being X."

Selesia felt awkward at how she was received but decided to push on. "I told you! I'm not this…Being X you refer me to. I would like you to trust me-"

"Yeah right. Like I would." Tanya cut her off, training her weapon at the redhead still. "Tell me Being X, have you grown tired of my winning streak back in that god awful world you sent me to? Does this mean I win? That I beat you!" She wickedly grinned at this.

Selesia was starting to get flustered. "You don't understand. You are…a creation, a character from a story made by a creator…" How she wished Meteora was here. The girl from Avalken of Reminisce would have been better at explaining these kinds of things.

The gun wielding little blonde girl was becoming annoyed by the nonsense being sputtered by this weird young woman that she snapped at her. "Shut up! I've had it with you. Oh, and while you're at it, change me back to my original self. Otherwise just leave me alone!"

"Perhaps you should listen to the little lady, and leave her to my care?"

Both Tanya and Selesia turned at the direction of the newcomer: a brown bearded middle-aged man, with glasses and dark trench coat, floating high over the two girls.

"Or better yet, why not the both you come along with me and meet our illustrious military uniform princess."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RE: Creators, or any of the crossover titles that will be involved in this fanfic

Chapter 2: Where is Itami?

* * *

Two Hours Earlier

At a back ally of a certain maid cafe in Akiba, a cafe employee was dragging out the establishment's trash to a waiting pile of trash bags when she was startled to find a person lying sprawled among them. The person was stark naked. Her body was also sleekly covered in some slimy residue that the made maid want to gag.

"Who is she? Some sexually assaulted victim?" the maid wondered, a growing worry creasing her features.

The person in question was a girl in her early teens and had very long black hair that must have been lustrous and straight if it weren't in such a gunky state.

"I-I must tell the master about-"

Suddenly the naked girl began to stir, her pursed lips uttering a moan.

"She's alive!" Still not entirely unwary, she leaned close to get a better look a the rousing girl. She did not dare touch her yet. "Hey, miss, are you alright?"

The girl's eyelids in turn flutter open, revealing crimson weary eyes which turn large when they spy the leaning girl. On reflex she tried to move, sit up in fact, but her awkward position among the trash bags and her slime-covered body only afford her to stagger and sprawl back in a heap.

"I-It's alright. You're safe now." She should really call on help to deal with this episode she thought.

The sprawled girl gave in in getting up and allowed herself to lie where she was, spread eagle. Raising her head, she looked at the other girl and asked her one the most likely questions. "Where am I?"

The question was normal, for someone who must have gone through a lot to end up thrown in the trash, naked, thought the female employee. "Fanta-Z Cafe." she stammered a bit. "Or at least around its side where we throw the garbage to be picked up by the collectors."

Now that she mentioned it the lying girl was made aware of the foul order coming from her surroundings besides from her own person. "Fanta-Z Cafe?" she pondered while wrinkling her nose over the rotting smell permeating. "No, I mean what city is this? And what country?" Though looking around it was beginning to dawn on her on where she was. Her eyes went wide however when she got a good look of the person before her for the first time. The concerned-looking girl wore a lolita-style black frilly, short skirted costume with red trimmings; a prominent ribbon of similar design crowned her long straight black hair. _Why is she dressed like me?_ "

"Why this is Akihabara." the girl answered, regardless if she found the question from the naked girl rather queer. "And you're in Japan." She had the sudden thought, that this situation was turning out to one of those visitors from another world cliches coming from manga and anime. Really now, this couldn't be one of those things, could it?

The naked girl facepalmed. _Of course, I should have known from the language the girl spoke, that it was Japanese. So that means,_ she looked up at the strange yet somewhat familiar buildings and skyline. _This is_ _definitely_ _the other world, beyond the Gate._ But, her face became troubled. _How did I get here? Why am I here in the first place? Last thing I remembered I fell, getting separated from Itami and Yao. And then..._ She shivered in remembrance of being eaten by a minotaur of the Arrun Labyrinth while finding a cure to the Crety Epedimic, of which Lelei, the wizardress, fell victim to. She remembered the brute tearing her clothes to shreds and eventually ending up within its belly. _My beautiful priestess robes. That p_ _ervert!_ She looked at the clothed girl again. "That dress, where did you get that?" She tried sitting up, slowly and carefully this time.

"This?" The girl looked down at her gaudy outfit. "This was tailored made for me by the manger of the cafe I work in. The present theme we go for is being the girls of the GATE: And Thus the JSDF Fought There. I get to play Rory Mercury due to my size. But I may not look it, but I'm actually sixteen."

Indeed, in spite of their slightly different looks, both could pass as looking like Rory Mercury. Did she say she's sixteen? She does look thirteenish or fourteen though. Well it takes all kinds she guess. Regardless there is only one true Rory Mercury and that's her, who is presently lacking her signature outfit and this girl has it.

Naked Rory has heard of this charade while with Itami and the others during their time in the other world, Japan. She believes it was called cosplay, where people dress up as fictional characters that they idolize. Characters who are extraordinary in many ways like being beautiful or handsome, and possessing powers and abilities the defy the mundane. Of course that is all for show, to entice people by flaunting themselves for entertainment sake as well as for fame or recognition. Though she never thought of anybody would do a cosplay of her.

"Say...what is your name?" Rory asked, with hint of mischievousness.

"Natsumi, Natsumi Ayu." she gulped, noticing the weird look the strange girl was giving her.

"Hmm, as I understand it, you people call yourselves by your last name, correct? If so can I call you Ayu?"

"W-Why? I barely know. Anyway, you need help. I'll get the master and the othe-" Having properly stood up, Rory stopped her from leaving by grabbing her arm. The grip felt unusually strong from someone like her that it hurt.

"Oh, you can help me right now,, Ayu. By letting me borrow your clothes."

"Huh?"

"Also, I'll be needing a bath." Rory purred.


End file.
